The Walking Dead: The Only Ones Left
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Nina White es una joven que viajaba sola mientras luchaba por sobrevivir a los caminantes. Un día, en el bosque, se encuentra con un grupo de gente en problemas. Contra todo lo que había decidido, los ayuda y, dejando todos sus planes de lado, se les une en su refugio. ¿podrá sobrevivir junto a ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Hubiera sido una visión extraña para cualquiera que no fuera parte de aquella realidad. Una joven de alrededor de 20 años, vestida con ropa estropeada y sucia caminando sola por una carretera completamente desierta bordeada de árboles. Sus vaqueros gastados estaban manchados de tierra y, en algunos puntos en sus muslos, por una sustancia oscura que se había secado tiempo atrás. Lo mismo pasaba con su camiseta de tiras, en principio de un color durazno suave. El sol había aclarado el color original, que se encontraba manchado de la misma manera que los vaqueros, mostrando una rasgada a la altura del abdomen. Llevaba puestas unas botas color café, llenas de polvo y tierra, que crujían con cada paso que daba.

Llevaba el pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta, dejando solamente un mechón de pelo cayendo desde sobre su frente hacia detrás de su oreja izquierda. Pequeñas perlas de sudor brillaban, como minúsculos diamantes, sobre su frente y su nariz fina. La piel levemente bronceada de su rostro, su cuello y sus brazos también mostraba el patrón de mugre que decoraba su ropa. A su espalda, moviéndose pesadamente mientras caminaba, colgaba una mochila abultada que contenía lo que quedaba de su equipo de supervivencia. Era una agrupación de cosas que, cuando estaba completo, servía para satisfacer las necesidades básicas tres días. Se podía extender hasta 6 si se racionaba el alimento y el agua con cuidado. Claro que en ese momento, de todo lo que era ingerible, solo le quedaba cerca de un litro de agua.

Claro, hasta el momento, la imagen de la joven podría no impresionar a todo el mundo, pero había algunas cosas más que terminaban de conformar la imagen; sujeto firmemente en su mano derecha había un arco profesional. Un Bowtech Destroyer 350, o eso decía la grabación en la misma arma. En un carcaj colgando desde su hombro derecho, había una docena de flechas. Tanto el arco como las flechas los había conseguido en un club de caza mientras huía con un grupo desde Newnan, Georgia, unos días después de que los muertos comenzaran a levantarse y a devorar a todos los vivos que alcanzaran. Habían pasado meses ya desde aquel tiempo. Su grupo había ido dividiéndose y muriendo. Al final, ella había quedado sola. No porque fuera la última que quedaba viva, sino porque su último grupo había optado por unirse a otro más grande que demostraban costumbres muy torcidas. La joven había escapado durante la noche, llevándose solo lo que le pertenecía.

Finalmente, para terminar el cuadro, otro par de armas colgaban aseguradas bajo el cinturón. Al lado derecho, una pequeña hacha de mano que había encontrado en la cocina de un restaurante a un costado de la carretera, más de un mes atrás. Era lo único de utilidad suficiente como para llevarlo consigo. Al lado izquierdo, una Colt M1911 .45, que había arrebatado del cadáver caminante de un soldado, junto con una recarga completa. De todas esas balas, solo le quedaban 6.

Y así, Nina White caminaba todos los días en busca de un refugio. Todas las tardes se apartaba de la carretera y se internaba entre los árboles para armar un campamento donde pasar la noche. Cazaba con el arco cualquier animal que pudiera divisar. Evitaba a los muertos y a las personas cuando podía, pero si no tenía otra alternativa, les partía el cráneo con el hacha o les atravesaba la cabeza con el arco y las flechas. Su vida, como la de todo el mundo, había cambiado radicalmente cuando todo ese infierno comenzó. Nunca hubiera pensado que tendría que comer lo que ella misma matara o recolectara cuando se encontraba en la Emory University, estudiando medicina. De hecho, no hubiera tenido ni idea de cómo sobrevivir sola en lo absoluto si no se hubiera inscrito en cursos de supervivencia y alpinismo, tras una insufrible insistencia de su compañera de habitación. Ahí había aprendido que era lo esencial que debía llevar consigo si decidía ir de excursión a las montañas o al bosque… información extrapolable a la situación actual.

Tampoco hubiera tenido la capacidad de sobrevivir si no hubiera comenzado a hacer deporte constante desde que ingresara a la universidad. El trote diario solo por mantenerse saludable y unirse al taller de voleibol una vez por semana la habían dejado en bastante buena forma. Suficientemente fuerte y resistente como para haber generado la distancia que la separaba de sus perseguidores en ese momento, cargando con todo el peso que llevaba.

Nina se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, escudando sus ojos del sol con su antebrazo izquierdo antes de voltearse y mirar el camino que iba dejando atrás. O más bien, a aquellos que iban siguiendo el mismo camino. Lo que podía ser cerca de kilómetro y medio de distancia era lo que necesitaban recorrer los ahora seis caminantes que la seguían, tambaleantes, sobre el pavimento caliente y seco. Se los había topado unas horas antes, en el camino, claro que eran cuatro en ese entonces, y había optado por burlarlos y adelantarse para ganar una distancia segura. Sin embargo, si quería asegurarse de que no pudieran encontrarla aquella noche, debía alejarse más de ellos. Se aseguró de que sus cosas estuvieran firmemente acomodadas contra su cuerpo y, luego de una inspiración profunda, se puso a trotar en dirección opuesta a la de los mordedores.

Supo desde el momento en que dio el primer paso de su carrera que no podría aguantar mucho siguiendo aquel ritmo. El arco, aunque hecho de una aleación metálica bastante ligera, seguía pesando cerca de dos kilos, lo que sumado a la mochila, el carcaj con flechas y el resto de sus armas, combinado con el cansancio acumulado provocado por dormir poco y mal, estar caminando todo lo que llevaba del día y su anterior carrera… bueno, ya al menos necesitaba detenerse un rato y comer algo.

Aun le quedaba, en su mochila, lo que guardara de la carne de un conejo que había cazado el día anterior. No era mucho, pero in duda era mejor que nada y le serviría para no tener que abrir su última lata de conservas, la cual no tenía etiqueta, así que ni idea tenía ella de lo que había en su interior. La escasez de alimento le recordó que tenía la necesidad de encontrar un refugio donde pudiera cocinar; sabía que era algo extremadamente difícil de encontrar, y primeramente debía encontrar algunos ingredientes. Su plan era re abastecerse del llamado Pan Eterno, que se hacía con miel y avena y que proporcionaba todos los nutrientes básicos para mantenerse vivo. Dos porciones de ese pan al día, con un vaso de agua con cada porción, bastaban para vivir por algunas semanas. Quería tenerlo listo antes del invierno, cuando cazar fuera más difícil.

El motivo por el que se encontrara siguiendo la Autopista 34, hacia el Oeste, era precisamente ese. Luego de haber salido de Newnan había ido al sureste hasta un pequeño pueblo llamado Sharpsburg, desde donde habían partido, en ese entonces como parte de un grupo, hacia el norte para llegar a Peachtree City. Fue a la salida de dicha ciudad donde se separó definitivamente de lo que quedaba de su grupo. Ahora pretendía regresar a Newnan, una ciudad que conocía al revés y al derecho y en donde le constaba podría conseguir lo que buscaba. Claro que tenía un plan, pues no entraría jamás en la ciudad siguiendo los caminos, donde era un blanco fácil para zombies y otros indeseables. Ella iba a desviarse a través del bosque, ascendiendo hacia el noroeste, para llegar directamente al acceso superior de Newnan. En el almacén que ahí había esperaba encontrar algo de utilidad. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Miró por sobre su hombro, sin dejar de correr. A los lejos, los muertos aún seguían su rastro. "Son peores que un baboso insistente" pensó, intentando ponerle algo de sentido del humor a la situación, que de humor no tenía nada, la verdad. Se concentró en seguir adelante, controlando su respiración para no agotarse más de la cuenta. Su mochila y su carcaj golpeaban su espalda con cada paso, impulsándola levemente a continuar. Era lo más parecido que había sentido a palmaditas de apoyo en meses. Veinte minutos estuvo corriendo antes de detenerse, apoyando sus manos contra sus muslos para recuperar el ritmo respiratorio normal. Se volteó nuevamente. Ya no podía ver a los caminantes que la seguían. Suspiró y miró los árboles que ahora estaban a su izquierda. Si calculaba bien, cosa que hasta el momento lo había hecho, ya venía siendo hora de comenzar a viajar a través del bosque hasta que llegara a Newnan. Cambió el arco de mano y, con la derecha ahora libre, tomó el hacha de su cinturón. En el bosque tendría mayor cobertura, pero también le jugaba en contra, por los caminantes y posibles otras personas que podrían aprovecharse de esa cobertura.

Nina miró fijamente los árboles, atenta a los sonidos. Nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Volvió a suspirar, como dándose ánimos, y se encaminó hacia el bosque.


	2. 24 días sin accidentes

Bueno, he de aprovechar este capítulo para aclarar algunas cosas.

Primero; muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el prólogo. Segundo: Este Fanfiction estará ambientado en la serie, específicamente al inicio de la cuarta temporada. En lo personal, siempre me ha gustado mantenerme fiel a la historia principal, así que aquellos que no hayan visto la temporada en particular, les recomiendo que la vean antes de leer, pues habrá muchos spoilers aquí para ellos.

Declaración: Los personajes y la saga The Walking Dead no me pertenecen. La única excepción es el personaje Nina White, de mi exclusiva invención. No existe ningún tipo de remuneración al escribir o leer este Fanfiction.

Capítulo 1.  
24 días sin accidentes.

Leves sonidos rompían el silencio del bosque. Los animales permanecían escondidos, completamente quietos y silenciosos; presintiendo el peligro. El crujir de las ramas en el suelo de tierra, el ruido de las hojas al ser movidas, unas por el viento y otras por el aparentemente inofensivo visitante, alertaban a todos aquellos que pudieran oírlas sobre la presencia del depredador. Un conejo, sacado de sus hábitos nocturnos por la temprana maduración de un fruto silvestre predilecto, casi exclusivo para su especie, paró las orejas, atento. Sabía que había algo ahí; podía sentirlo, pero no podía verlo. La brisa no traía consigo el aroma de un enemigo, pero el sonido, ahora ausente, había sido alerta suficiente. Esperó, pero no pudo oír nada más. Tras un último momento de vigilia, regresó a su festín vegetal.

Nina White no se permitió relajarse aún. Había pisado aquella rama sin querer, claro está, pues había estado oculta bajo un poco de tierra blanda. Sin perder de vista al conejo, sostuvo el arco firmemente y tensó la cuerda hacia atrás con una flecha acomodada contra ella. Apuntó con cuidado. El conejo alzó su cabeza nuevamente, buscando, presintiendo el peligro. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la morena, ya fue demasiado tarde. La flecha voló, silbando a través del aire, y se clavó fuertemente en el cuello del pequeño mamífero, atravesando la piel y la carne. El conejo murió antes de que la punta de la flecha alcanzara a salir por el otro lado del cuello.

La muchacha salió entonces de su escondite entre unos arbustos y se dirigió hacia su presa. Estaba a muy poco de llegar a Newnan cuando había divisado al conejo. Sus planes de encontrar comida en la ciudad casi la habían persuadido de dejar al animalito en paz pero al no estar segura al cien por ciento de que encontraría lo que buscaba cuando llegara a su destino, se había detenido a asegurarse de que tendría algo que comer aquella noche. Podría haberse saltado la cacería y seguir su camino pues siempre tenía la opción de regresar y rastrear al conejo si es que no encontraba nada. Pero al igual que nada le aseguraba que encontraría suministros en Newnan, nada podía asegurarle de que encontraría algo que cazar cuando regresara al bosque. Si es que regresaba. Al final solo había sido por simple probabilidad.

"Más vale pájaro en mano…" se recordó, nuevamente. Llevaba meses cazando lo que necesitaba, cuando lo necesitaba. No sabía de plantas silvestres como para poder recolectar, más si sabía, como todo el mundo, que cualquier animal que se pudiera atrapar se podía cocinar y comer. Había comido muchas clases de animales a esas alturas. Conejos, ardillas, varias clases de aves. Cuando andaba en grupo pudo ayudar con la caza de ciervos y cerdos incluso. Hasta carne de caballo había comido. No había sido su plato predilecto pues adoraba a los caballos; pero la necesidad tiene cara de hereje, y punto.

Sacó la flecha de la garganta del pequeño mamífero y lo metió en una bolsa de tela manchada que sacó de su mochila. Luego limpió la sangre de la flecha con las hojas de una planta, enterrándolas luego ahí mismo. Aquello evitaba dejar mucho rastro que seguir para los muertos. Finalmente, colgó la bolsa de tela que contenía al conejo muerto de una de las correas ajustables de su mochila. En aquellas circunstancias, tener ambas manos para defenderse siempre daba cierta ventaja. Miró en la dirección que debía seguir y agudizó sus sentidos. Nada fuera de los sonidos normales del bosque captó su atención. Ni pasos erráticos, ni alaridos lastimeros y hambrientos. Aquello la reconfortó un poco… solo un poco. Sabía que a veces los seres más peligrosos eran aquellos que se acercaban sin hacer ruido. Miró alrededor y no vio nada más que vegetación, y entonces se puso a caminar.

Estaba cerca de donde quería llegar ya, y un ansia ligera se hinchaba en su pecho. Realmente esperaba volver a abastecerse en el almacén. Le bastaba con poder rellenar o reemplazar sus botellas de agua, la verdad. La comida era sin lugar a dudas mucho más fácil de encontrar que el agua limpia. El último punto donde había encontrado había sido a varios kilómetros atrás, en una gasolinera. Una botella de 600 mL de agua mineral, solitaria bajo uno de los estantes, custodiada por un par de caminantes que habían sido trabajadores del lugar. Racionar el consumo del líquido había sido muy difícil con todo lo que había tenido que caminar bajo el sol aquel tiempo. Si, sin duda alguna deseaba tener más agua por sobre todo lo demás.

Avanzando con cuidado comenzó a notar, habiendo recorrido ya gran parte de lo que le quedaba de trayecto, que la vegetación comenzaba a hacerse menos densa. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su visión en la distancia; a través de los árboles, cada vez más separados entre ellos, comenzó a divisar los colores grisáceos del cemento y pavimento; estaba viendo Newnan. Suspiró y se detuvo. Ya que estaba cerca debía aligerar su carga para cuando tuviera que ingresar en la ciudad. Una cosa era estar cargada completamente en campo abierto, donde podía esquivar y evitar a los zombies con facilidad, y otra muy distinta era reducir aún más su movilidad donde no tendría mucho espacio para moverse en primer lugar. No había estado en ese lugar en meses, pero aún podía recordar lo atestado que había estado de los caminantes cuando todo aquel apocalipsis comenzaba. En ese momento, tras bastante tiempo desde el inicio del desastre, esperaba que el crecimiento exponencial que había tenido la población de muertos andantes se hubiera acabado y disgregado. Quería, si tenía la posibilidad, evitar el contacto con cualquiera de los que habitaran en la ciudad.

Nina se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y miró hacia arriba. Las copas de los árboles brindaban un escondite perfecto para sus cosas contra dos tipos de criaturas de los tres que representaban un riesgo para su equipaje; animales y zombies. Si un humano fuera a descubrir el árbol donde suspendía su mochila y la bolsa que ahora contenía su conejo recién cazado, no necesitaría mucho para bajarlas y apropiarse de todo su contenido. No había otra forma, sin embargo. La joven dejó el arco y el carcaj apoyados contra el árbol que iba a usar y se quitó la mochila.

Emitió un jadeo de alivio al sacarse aquel peso adicional de encima. Al relajarse, sus hombros exclamaron, adoloridos. Los subió y bajó repetidas veces para estimular la circulación y destensar los músculos, agradeciendo la brisa leve que le refrescó la espalda. Se estiró unos segundos antes de agacharse y abrir la mochila. Sacó una cuerda y una bolsa de tela vacía que estaban hasta arriba de todo el "equipaje" que llevaba y miró la rama que había elegido. Lanzó un extremo de la cuerda atado a una piedra hasta que logró hacerla pasar por sobre la rama. Ató ese extremo a la mochila, sujetando las correas de esta, y cuando hubo comprobado que estaba firmemente atada, comenzó a jalar el otro extremo. La mochila ascendió, junto a la bolsa de tela, hasta quedar a la misma altura que las hojas. Finalmente rodeó el árbol y ató el otro extremo alrededor del tronco, dejando firmemente suspendida su carga. Nada ni nadie que no supiera para qué servía aquella cuerda podría descubrir sus cosas.

Miró su mochila, satisfecha, y recogió de nuevo su arco, las flechas y la bolsa de tela. Iba bastante ligera en comparación a la mayoría del tiempo, contando incluso la pistola y el hacha de mano colgando de su cintura, las cuales no se quitaba nunca de encima. Agradeció el cambio en el peso de la carga; normalmente solo podía apreciarlo cuando acampaba. Caminar tan ligera era hasta refrescante. Moviéndose bastante más rápido de lo que podía cuando estaba cargada, se sorprendió a si misma al recordar lo silenciosa que podía llegar a ser. Sin la mochila a cuestas, sus pisadas eran mucho más ligeras, apenas haciendo ruido sobre las hojas caídas. Mientras avanzaba, repasaba lo que debía recoger con más prioridad en el almacén. Agua, comida enlatada, miel, gelatina, anestésicos y antinflamatorios (si había). "Una camiseta nueva no estaría mal tampoco" agregó mentalmente.

Recorrió el camino hasta la orilla del bosque en mucho menos tiempo de lo planeado. Ocultándose tras un último árbol, extendió la vista hacia la ciudad. En esos lados, prácticamente a la salida de la ciudad, Newnan tenía más aspecto de pueblo. Calles pavimentadas sin duda, pero construcciones que variaban desde el cemento hasta la madera. Podía ver automóviles abandonados, muchos con las puertas abiertas o los cristales rotos y, en el interior y decorando la carrocería, la indiscutible marca de la sangre seca y vieja. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio. Aquello no siempre era bueno. Con paciencia, recorrió cuanto alcanzaba a ver con la mirada, intentando divisar a algún caminante o a alguna persona. Nada.

Frunció los labios y decidió que tenía que moverse ya. Mientras más rápido entrara y saliera del lugar, mejor. Salió definitivamente del bosque y se adentró en la ciudad. Hacía mucho que no andaba entre construcciones y eso la hizo sentirse algo intimidada. Había muchos sitios donde las criaturas peligrosas podían esconderse. Paso a paso, fue ganando confianza y acelerando; si los zombies supieran de su presencia ya se habrían anunciado y aparecido. Tenía claramente dibujado en su mente el mapa de la ruta más directa hacia el almacén, que se encontraba a unas pocas calles de ahí. Solo podía rezar en silencio para que no se encontrara con imprevistos.

Escuchó un sonido errático viniendo desde más adelante y con apenas pensarlo un segundo se encontró buscando cubierta detrás de un automóvil abandonado. Previo registro al interior del vehículo (donde no había nada ni nadie), se arrodilló un poco antes de la cajuela, permitiendo que el neumático desinflado le cubriera los pies. Con una flecha acomodada ya en el arco, se asomó por sobre la cajuela levemente. Un caminante se abría paso a través de los botes de basura que había a la entrada de un callejón entre una consulta dental y una oficina legal. Nina esperó, sabiendo que muy raras veces los zombies andaban en solitario. La experiencia le dio la razón unos segundos después. Un segundo y un tercer caminante aparecieron siguiendo al primero, emitiendo quejidos bajos al tambalearse. La joven oculta evaluó la situación; no le tomaría nada eliminar a esos tres en ese momento. Sabiendo que posiblemente tendría que pasar por ese mismo camino al regresar a buscar su mochila, decidió que lo mejor sería tener el camino despejado. Manteniéndose lo más oculta posible, apuntó al caminante más cercano y disparó, atravesando la sien izquierda del grisáceo cráneo del depredador. El pesado cuerpo en descomposición cayó pesadamente, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. Nina tuvo tiempo de sacar otra flecha del carcaj y acomodarla apropiadamente en el arco y disparar al segundo de los zombies antes de que el tercero se percatara de su presencia. El segundo terminó de caer, con la flecha clavada profundamente a través de su ojo derecho. Aún había suficiente distancia entre ella y el último de los caminantes como para disparar nuevamente.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que era seguro salir de su cubierta, Nina fue hacia los cuerpos de los zombies caídos y extrajo las flechas. Las limpió con un trapo y las volvió a guardar en el carcaj, dejando una a mano para disparar si lo necesitaba. El camino volvía a estar libre. Respirando calmadamente, volvió a ponerse en marcha, siguiendo el camino principal, atenta a sus alrededores. A medida que avanzaba, un hedor familiar, tibio, iba llenando el aire. Aquella peste a carne putrefacta no era buena señal, y mucho menos cuando se iba intensificando mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

Caminó lentamente, pues el almacén que buscaba estaba a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina. Ya desde su posición podía oírlos; el reclamo de los muertos. Los vehículos militares abandonados que pasaba mientras se acercaba no contribuían a calmar su ansia… cuando llegó a la esquina, manteniéndose oculta tras el muro de una tienda de historietas destrozada, ya sabía que le sería imposible entrar en el almacén. Cuando se asomó para comprobarlo se sorprendió pues no esperaba algo de aquel calibre: el almacén estaba rodeado por una verja metálica que había sido colocada ahí, sin duda, por los militares que ahora se tambaleaban, confusos y grises, alrededor de las carpas arruinadas. También había muchos caminantes vestidos de civil, con las ropas manchadas de sangre. Obviamente, las fuerzas armadas habían improvisado aquello para proteger y atender a los heridos… y habían fracasado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contar a los zombies; no le quedaba otra que abandonar su plan y regresar al bosque. Quizás pudiera pensar en alguna forma de distraer…

Juntó las cejas de golpe y se volteó rápidamente: música. Había música clásica siendo emitida a todo volumen desde algún lugar cerca de allí. Las implicaciones eran obvias. Volvió a asomarse desde detrás del muro y divisó a los muertos que ya habían comenzado a trasladarse en su dirección. Tenía que salir de ahí ya. "Mierda" pensó, y comenzó a retroceder, buscando cubierta entre los coches abandonados para ganar distancia antes de dejarse ver. Cuando los primeros caminantes se hicieron visibles desde atrás del muro de la tienda de historietas fue cuando comenzó a trotar. Tenía una flecha lista para disparar mientras ganaba distancia a sus perseguidores lentos y torpes. La música seguía sonando, fuertemente audible en la distancia hacia su derecha. En medio de la carrera, con el pulso acelerado y el flujo de adrenalina a tope en su torrente sanguíneo, no le tomó mucho pensar en lo que llegaría a suceder. A su izquierda, desde las calles y callejones perpendiculares a la calle que recorría comenzaron a aparecer los demás caminantes. Aquellos ocultos y que no habían sido atraídos por sus pasos, más que la música si captaba su interés.

Tuvo que acelerar para evitar la primera tanda de recién llegados, saliendo de las callejuelas más cercanas, caminantes que se sumaron a los que ahora la perseguían. Claro, la música había hecho su trabajo de llamar su atención. ¿Pero para qué seguir el sonido si ya podían ver una presa? Nina apretó la mandíbula y sostuvo el arco y la flecha en su mano derecha. Con la izquierda sacó rápidamente su hacha de mano a tiempo para acertar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de un caminante que se acercó demasiado. Apretó los labios al sentir las gotas de sangre salpicarle el rostro. Empujando el cadáver con un pie, extrajo el arma y siguió corriendo, esquivando por algunos centímetros y moviéndose entre el resto de los zombies que salían a bloquearle el paso. El hedor de la muerta la rodeaba de pronto.

Tenía que encontrar una salida y un camino alternativo rápido. Entre esquivadas, miró los alrededores. Solo podía haber durado un segundo, pero la escena pareció moverse en cámara lenta. Logró divisar, detrás de un caminante, un callejón que podría conducirla hacia una calle paralela. No le quedaba otra opción; y si ese callejón resultaba estar cerrado, podía darse por muerta. Empujó fuertemente a una caminante mientras guardaba el hacha en su cinturón. Avanzando rápidamente, colocó la flecha nuevamente en el arco y apuntó al zombie que bloqueaba su camino hacia la posible salvación. La flecha silbó a través del aire y encontró su objetivo, atravesando el cráneo seleccionado sin problemas. El estado de descomposición del muerto, bastante avanzado ya, hizo que fuera más fácil atravesar, por lo que la flecha casi salió en su totalidad por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Aún así, por la situación en la que estaba, dio la flecha por perdida. Volviendo a esquivar a un caminante que casi la alcanza por su izquierda, corrió hacia el callejón, saltando sobre el cadáver al que acababa de disparar. Las construcciones le protegieron del sol, y Nina sacó y preparó otra flecha mientras agradecía que el pasaje no estuviera bloqueado. No fueron más de unos 6 metros los que tuvo que recorrer antes de salir a la calle siguiente. Inmediatamente viró a su derecha. Varios zombies seguían el sonido de la música por ahí también, y ahora tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

Los pasos que escuchó a su izquierda la hicieron voltear rápidamente, tensando la cuerda del arco, lista para disparar al enemigo más cercano. Se encontró, para su sorpresa, con otra flecha que le apuntaba. Aquello la paralizó un segundo, que fue lo que le tomó registrar la imagen completa. Un tipo de cabello castaño y largo le apuntaba con una ballesta, junto a una mujer que portaba una metralleta, también apuntándole. Detrás de ellos había varios muertos andantes.


	3. Una charla incómoda, no tan incómoda

Hola de nuevo. Lamento la demora con este capítulo, pero he entrado en época de pruebas y trabajos en la Universidad, así que me ha costado un poco hacerme del tiempo para escribir. Por eso mismo, y para no dejar esto pegado mucho tiempo, he escrito este capítulo un poco más corto. En una semana se me viene algo más de tiempo libre y la historia podrá comenzar de verdad.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, y sobre todo a aquellos que se han tomado unos minutos para darme sus opiniones.

Capítulo 2.  
Una charla incómoda, no tan incómoda.

En aquella situación en la que se encontraban, los tres únicos humanos en medio de un mar de muertos andantes, solo podían generarse limitadas reacciones principales. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, hubiera sido incapacitar al otro y dejarlo como alimento para los zombies para aprovechar su distracción para escapar. Otra era enfrascarse en un enfrentamiento a muerte que solo podía terminar en la muerte de ambos contrincantes, dado el elevado número de depredadores pudriéndose que se acercaban lentamente. Para suerte de los tres presentes, la reacción elegida fue una tercera; ante el peligro mayor que representaban todos los caminantes que comenzaban a rodearlos, surgió un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de cooperación. Al menos hasta que lograran salir de ahí.

Nina y Daryl se miraron a los ojos por medio segundo. Luego la joven cambió su vista hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba, Sasha. Sin decir nada de momento, los tres observaron al ejército de la muerte que se acercaba cada vez más, y se pusieron en movimiento, juntos. Solo había un camino posible entre medio de todo aquel caos apestoso e infeccioso; una callejuela poco transitada que los conduciría hacia los límites del pueblo. Si mal no recordaba, Nina estaba segura de que tendrían que tomar algunas otras pocas calles pero que no les tomaría más de diez minutos si lograban mantener un paso constante.

Sasha fue la primera en disparar luego de adoptar una formación conjunta; avanzaban uno al lado del otro, con Daryl en el centro y cada una de las mujeres a cada lado. Así, tenían una perfecta visión periférica de los movimientos de sus acompañantes; estaban en "tregua", pero confiar ciegamente en alguien a quien no conocías podía costarte la vida. Los tres sabían eso. Un par de caminantes cayeron cuando los proyectiles los alcanzaron, dejando la entrada a la callejuela libre. Se podían ver más caminantes a lo largo de esta; todos caminando hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos con anticipación y hambre. Daryl disparó una de sus flechas, atravesando el ojo del próximo caminante, contando además con el tiempo suficiente para recuperar la flecha después, mientras Nina y Sasha se adelantaban. Nina disparó su propia flecha, haciendo una pausa de un segundo para apuntar y tensar la cuerda del arco. Atravesó el cráneo del zombie a unos metros frente a ella con precisión. Sasha siguió avanzando mientras Nina se agachaba para recuperar la flecha también, al tiempo en que Daryl las alcanzaba, con la ballesta en mano y cargada. La joven se puso de pie y, tanto por instinto como por un frío sentido común, supo que debido a la cantidad creciente de caminantes que se acercaban desde el frente no podría seguir dándose el lujo de perder segundos valiosos en tensar y apuntar. Rápidamente, pasó el arco sobre su cabeza y lo deslizó para abajo, dejando la cuerda cruzada en su torso, como si llevara una de esas mochilas de una sola correa. No era lo más cómodo, pero necesitaba ambas manos libres. Se puso en marcha de nuevo, dándole alcance a Sasha junto con Daryl. Nina sacó su pistola, recordando el número de tiros que aún le quedaban. "Hazlos valer" se dijo a si misma mentalmente. Sasha volvió a disparar, abriéndoles paso al final de la callejuela.

- ¡Ya estamos cerca! – exclamó Sasha. Nina supuso que era más para informarle a ella que para recordarle a su compañero.

- ¡¿Tienen un escondite por aquí?! – preguntó Nina, y disparó a uno de los zombies de una pareja próxima. Daryl acabó con el otro con una de sus flechas.

- ¡Nuestro auto está más adelante! – dijo Daryl. - ¿¡Qué hay de ti!?

- ¡Solo estoy de paso!

Nina no estuvo muy segura de que le gustara aquella idea. Ir en un automóvil con dos extraños… suponiendo que estuvieran dispuestos a llevarla. Pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba, prefirió arriesgarse con ellos dos al final. Un nuevo disparo por parte de ella despejó el nuevo camino.

- ¡Ahí! – informó Sasha. Nina pudo observar un coche que destacaba entre los demás por estar limpio y bastante mejor mantenido que los otros pocos que podían verse por ahí cerca. Supo que aquel era su vehículo de inmediato; un Hyundai Tucson.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el coche, aprovechando las brechas entre los caminantes que quedaban. Sasha fue la primera en llegar al vehículo, seguida de cerca por Daryl y Nina. Fue en ese momento en que el hombre se volteó hacia la joven, mirándola intensamente. Nina se mantuvo quieta, pero sosteniendo su mirada.

- No intentes nada gracioso. – le advirtió el hombre de la ballesta. Nina frunció el entrecejo.

- Tampoco ustedes. – le devolvió la joven. Le había extrañado un poco la advertencia; supuso que era normal, claro, considerando que no la conocían. Pero no se lo hubiera esperado nunca, de todas formas.

Ambos se subieron al coche, él en el asiento del conductor y ella atrás, y partieron. Daryl arrancó a toda prisa, antes de que los caminantes se amontonaran frente a ellos. Nina se sujetó fuertemente de la puerta y el techo del vehículo; Daryl tuvo que arrollar a varios zombies para pasar más adelante. Aun así a la distancia podía verse el aumento de la cantidad de mordedores; si seguían derecho se arriesgaban a quedarse atascados en medio de todos ellos.

- No podremos salir por ahí. – dijo Daryl, manteniendo una velocidad constante y suficiente para poder maniobrar entre los zombies. Sasha, a su lado, buscaba el mapa guardado en la guantera.

- ¿Hacia dónde quieren llegar? – preguntó Nina, urgente, intentando ver el mapa.

- A la 34. – respondió Sasha de manera apresurada.

- Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente calle. – indicó la joven, señalando el camino en cuestión.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Solía vivir aquí, estoy segura.

Daryl al final decidió confiar en aquello, y tomó la calle indicada hacia el norte. También había caminantes en ella, pero era más amplia y daba mayor oportunidad de evadir los obstáculos. La 34 estaba a unas 9 calles de ahí, así que también tenían oportunidades de tomar atajos si lo requerían al no tener forma de seguir derecho. Daryl giraba el volante con maestría, evadiendo por centímetros a la mayoría de los caminantes cercanos. Mientras más se alejaban del lugar de donde provenía la música clásica que había despertado los sentidos de los muertos, menos caminantes se encontraban. Al faltar las últimas calles que pasar antes de llegar al acceso a la autopista 34, ya apenas veían peligros en el camino. Finalmente ingresaron a la autopista, y Nina se contuvo de decirles que ya podían dejarla bajar cuando tomaron la dirección que ella debería tomar para regresar al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas. A esa velocidad, en 20 minutos más o menos estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que caminar demasiado.

Recién habían ingresado a la 34 cuando se permitieron hablar de nuevo.

- Tenías razón. – admitió Daryl, mirándola a través del retrovisor. Nina se había deslizado para sentarse en el centro del asiento trasero, quitándose el arco de la espalda y acomodando el carcaj a un lado.

- En parte fue suerte que no estuviera plagado de zombies. – dijo Nina, permitiéndose sonreír un poco. De ahí siguieron unos pocos minutos de silencio.

- Dijiste que solo estabas de paso por aquí. – dijo Sasha, mirándola hacia atrás. – Pero que habías vivido aquí antes. ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?

Nina no supo si debía responder o no. Ahora que estaban a salvo, la tregua temporal podría estar disolviéndose lentamente, por parte de ambas partes. En el ámbito personal, Nina no haría nada más que defenderse si tenía que hacerlo. Sasha, percibiendo la tensión que había creado en la joven al preguntar de aquella manera por sus intenciones, decidió suavizar un poco su tono.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la mujer.

Nina la miró unos segundos.

- Nina. – respondió finalmente, sosteniendo la mirada de la mujer antes de mirar el reflejo de Daryl en el espejo. - ¿Y ustedes?

- Soy Sasha. – dijo la mujer, sonriendo levemente.

- Daryl. – dijo el conductor, mirándola a través del espejo.

Luego de aquello, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos por algunos minutos más. Al final, Nina suspiró.

- Había un almacén que quería revisar. – dijo la joven arquera. – Pero descubrí que estaba repleto de zombies… iba a regresar al bosque cuando comenzó a sonar la música.

Daryl y Sasha la miraron, ella directamente y él por el espejo retrovisor.

- Perdón por eso. – dijo Daryl, fijando su vista en el camino. Nina alzó las cejas.

- Creo que vinimos por el mismo motivo. – explicó Sasha. – El almacén estaba lleno de caminantes, ¿verdad? – Nina asintió. – Se nos ocurrió que para despejarlo debíamos atraer a los caminantes lejos del lugar.

- Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era ocasionar ruido a lo lejos… - completó Nina, asintiendo. - ¿Cómo pusieron música?

- Un equipo de reproducción conectado a dos baterías de auto. – dijo Daryl. Hubo otra pausa en su conversación. - ¿Necesitas muchas cosas del almacén?

Nina repasó su lista mental, siempre atenta al camino. Ya casi estaba en el lugar donde debería bajarse.

- Solo algunas cosas que reponer. Agua, unas pocas latas de comida, baterías… - dijo simplemente la joven. Notó como se miraban el uno al otro.

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó Sasha. No había ninguna señal de ninguna emoción en su rostro ni su voz. Nina asintió lentamente. No sacaba nada con ocultarlo, pues estaba con ellos y pronto se bajaría del auto… sería fácil de seguir, por ende, sería fácil de averiguar la verdad si llegaba a mentir.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó la joven. – ¿Son solo ustedes dos?

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

- Tenemos un grupo grande. – dijo Daryl, mirándola nuevamente por el espejo. Nina no dijo nada más por un rato, hasta que el momento de bajarse llegó.

- ¿Podrías detenerte? – le preguntó a Daryl. – Aquí me bajo.

El hombre la miró y aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Nina abrió la puerta y bajó del automóvil. Al cerrarla, ella se volvió hacia Daryl y Sasha.

- Bueno, que tengan suerte. Gracias por el aventón. – dijo, algo incómoda. Daryl asintió en respuesta.

La joven de cabello castaño se volteó y comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque. Dudaba poder esperar el tiempo suficiente como para que el almacén se despejara por completo. No había de otra; tenía que seguir con su camino sin provisiones y sobrevivir con lo que encontrara en el camino.

- Oye. – la llamó Daryl, a su espalda. Nina se tensó y se volteó. Había pensado que iba a encontrarse algo como que le estuvieran apuntando para dispararle y quedarse con sus cosas. Pero no, en vez de eso, vio a los dos bajando del coche. – Si quieres… podrías venir con nosotros.

- Tenemos defensas fuertes. Comida, agua… - agregó Sasha. – Podríamos conseguirte algo de ropa nueva también. Así podrías esperar a que el almacén se vacíe. Luego podrías marcharte si quieres.

Nina los miró a ambos, con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Invitar a un extraño a un campamento era algo bastante arriesgado. Como también lo sería ir a un lugar donde de pronto se encontraría rodeada de desconocidos, potencialmente peligrosos. Por otra parte, ellos dos parecían ser buenas personas. Alguien malvado le hubiera disparado en el momento en que la vieran en el pueblo. Para robarle o para usarla de carnada. Además, necesitaba las provisiones.

- ¿Es seguro? – preguntó, mirándolos.

- Bastante. – dijo Daryl. Nina lo miró; había algo en su mirada y actitud de chico malo que le decía que no mentía. Finalmente, la joven asintió, aceptando la invitación. – Antes de llevarte, debemos hacerte unas preguntas.

Nina ladeó la cabeza levemente.

- ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado? – preguntó el hombre.

- Muchos… los que he debido matar. – contestó honestamente la chica, sin vacilar, pero no podía recordar un número exacto.

- ¿Cuántas personas has matado? – preguntó Sasha.

Esta vez, Nina demoró dos segundos.

- Una. – dijo la chica. – Maté a un hombre hace algunos meses.

Daryl asintió.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Nina se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, seria, mientras recordaba lo que la había obligado a hacerlo.

- Porque tenía que defenderme de él. – dijo después de unos segundos. – Era un hombre malo… peligroso. Él intentó… - Se mordió el labio inferior. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso. – Si no lo hacía, él me hubiera matado.

Daryl volvió a asentir y miró a Sasha. Ambos se asintieron el uno al otro.


End file.
